Smoothie
Smoothie is a 2.1 Hard Demon mega-collaboration created by Shocksidian, Alecast, Zhander, Twoots, Allan, Nemphis, Dudex, Serponge, Ilrell, Vlacc, Terron, NickRx15, Speed, Tama_N, and Th04. The level was verified by Mbed on June 13, 2017. Gameplay * Shocksidian: The level starts with a relatively easy normal-speed robot part. After a brief half-speed auto is a double-speed skill-based ship part with some teleportation portals. After an easier cube part and a triple-speed UFO, the part ends with a short auto cube. * Alecast: Alecast's part starts as a normal-speed cube section that speeds up to double speed near the end. After a brief UFO part, the level ends with a tight mini-ship segment. * Zhander: '''Zhander's part is next with some very fast-paced triple-speed gameplay, with a cube part, a tricky spider, a skill-based ship and another cube part. The speed then slows down to double-speed with a short UFO part. After a timing-based ball segment is a long break with a dark background effect. The part ends with the name of the level and a Shy Guy from the Mario series appearing. * '''Twoots: '''Twoot's part starts as a brief double-speed cube before a fast-paced spider part. After another cube part is a very tricky and tight ship part with lots of skill required, starting with some orbs in a tight corridor and ending with some straight fly. * '''GDAllan: GDAllan's part begins with a tricky double-speed asymmetrical dual cube with varying sizes. After a tight triple-speed wave, some quad-speed straight fly occurs. The part ends as the ship becomes mini and half-speed. * Nemphis: '''Nemphis's part starts as a tricky cube part with varying speeds. A mini double-speed robot section is next, followed by a brief cube with two orbs. Following a short double-speed ball part and a very brief timing-based spider, the part ends with a mini half-speed robot after a short mini-cube dual section. * '''Dudex: '''Dudex's part is entirely a rainbow-themed half-speed timing-based cube. * '''Serponge: '''Similarly to Dudex's part, Serponge's part is also entirely a half-speed timing-based cube section. * '''Ilrell: '''Ilrell's part begins with a very tricky normal-speed mini-sized spider part with many moving objects and ends with a mini-cube part, also with lots of moving objects and timing involved. * '''Vlacc: '''Vlacc's part starts as an easier double-speed mini-ball part with some fakes and ends with a mini-cube. * '''Terron: '''Terron's part begins right before the drop with a tight half-speed cube and mini-wave. At the drop is a short normal-sized cube part with some fakes, and a tight mini-UFO section after. Following some mini-ship straight fly and another tight mini-wave, the player briefly turns into a cube and then a UFO. The level ends with a half-speed wave and spider dual. * '''NickRx15: '''NickRx15's part begins with a fast-paced double-speed cube segment before a tricky half-speed straight fly and skill-based ship section. The part ends with a short half-speed mini-cube. * '''Speed: '''Speed's part begins with a tricky triple-speed fast-paced cube part with many fakes and moving objects. After briefly slowing down, the player briefly becomes a triple-speed ship with a giant rotating obstacle under the player. The part ends as a cube. * '''Tama_N: Tama_N's part starts with a tight double-speed ship and with a timing-based UFO part. It ends with a short auto cube. * '''Th04: '''Th04's part has some very fast-paced gameplay, with a quad-speed timing-based cube part with many moving objects, some straight fly, a short triple-speed robot, a spamming-based wave part, a UFO part with many gravity portals, and a double-speed robot. The part ends as the player briefly becomes a spider. * '''Shocksidian (second part): '''Shocksidian's second part begins with a triple-speed cube section with many fakes. A ship segment with lots of varying speed and gravity follows, with a double-speed spider part coming right after. The part ends with a short normal-speed dual cube. * Before the level ends, 14 triple-spike jumps appear as the player is a dual. Each area of each triple-spike is decorated by all of the members of the collaboration in the order their parts are. The level then ends with art of a Smoothie created by Nemphis. Trivia * The password for the level is 511100, and it resembles the first four letters of the word smoothie. * The level contains 87,977 objects. * Rustam created a part for the level, but by the time he created it, it wasn’t in need and wasn’t used. * The level was started the day Update 2.1 came out. * Terron's current part is completely different from his original. It sported completely different colors and had completely different gameplay. Many, including Shocksidian himself, had thought it was disappointing, so he remade it to the version we have now. * The level has over 50,000 downloads. Walkthrough Category:Hard Demon levels Category:Collaborations Category:2.1 levels Category:Demon levels Category:XL levels